Starlight and Fireflies
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Sequel of "The Luck of the Irish". Ponch fell for Coralie and his affections were responded in the way he hoped. Their love is passionate and pure, but Ponch realizes that they must tell their fearless leader, Getraer. The question is if Getraer would ever allow the daughter of his dead best friend/partner together with one of his finest officers? Rated T for safety!


**Starlights and Fireflies**

Coralie's green eyes blinked at the red rose in front of her, offered by a man who had been so unlikely to love her. But here were they now, despite all odds and including their own doubts.

"For you." Ponch whispered, his gaze never leaving the sight of a woman he came to love. Coralie took the flower, the happiness swelled inside her like the best disease she ever had in her lifetime and smiled softly.

They were different, both personalities and appearences. He took risks and she followed the procedure. She belonged in the deep, green woods of Ireland under skies of starlight and surrounded by fireflies while she played her flute.

He belonged in sitting on a beach of a city, flashing of technological colours and the sound of upbeat music. He were more suited for the blazing sunlight and blue skies, he could walk along the shores with feet being washed by salty seawaters and the tropical drink of mango and pineapple in his hand.

But they couldn't belong anywhere else than in the company of each other. A lot happened the last three months before Jon's return and progressed the more while he came back and began to realize what exactly where going on.

It had been obvious, of course! Ponch were never one to back away from a challenge and Coralie's fierce personality clashing with him. Alsmot as if two world collided violently and it turned out they just proceed with a bridge between themselves.

"Thank you, _mo ghrá_." She answered softly and touched the silky smooth petals of her gift. Yes, this would be the greatest treasure. The ginger looked up back at the man she loved so and were courting, this time she raised an curious eyebrow.

Ah yes, the more modern term were "dating". But she preferred the old-fashioned word "courting", as she held the old Irish traditions in high regard. Ponch, on the other hand, didn't mind. In fact...he rather thought it very nice. But that didn't explained why they must interact romantically in secret and of all places, right behind Harlan's garage!

"Remind me again, darling of mine...why here?!" Coralie hissed, her eyes glancing around the area in ultra speed and out of fear that someone mighgt discover. Well...in all honesty, Jon already knew. Bear did as well and Grossie appearently knew, as most of the A shift had a betting pool weather they would get togeter or not. So, naturally. The only one who didn't knew were Sargeant Getraer, their grumpy and fearless leader, as Ponch merrily recalled him as.

Ponch sighed. "Because I want to be alive and far away from Getraer before he finds out."

Coralie couldn't help to roll her eyes amused. "He's not dangerous, dearest. You're overreacting!"

"You're his best friend's daughter. I'm not in mood of being chased and cursed all over LA because he doesn't like me."

"He does like you! I tink you just reminds him of...better times."

Something that was and remained unspoken were Getraer's best friend Tomas O'Hannigan died a unfortunate and painful death, right in front of his very eyes and Coralie, hidden in a safe place, had witnessed everything. A terrible business, that was and if that wasn't enough tragedy, Coralie had gotten physically and mentally abused by her cruel cousin right under the noses of her aunt.

The once good name of Pryce had gotten stained by his actions and it didn't helped that O'Hannigan had only one living remain in it's lineage. The line would die with Coralie weather she died, married or lived.

Of all those three, the second option was the best Ponch wanted for his love. Especially when he felt he wanted to spend his life with her, cherish and protect her forever.

"We should tell him soon. I mean, everyone except Sarge knows."

Ponch thought a little of it. "In that case, we need a back-up plan."

"For what? He's not gonna kill you!"

"Oooooh, he wants to once he'll hear from us!"

Coralie laughed. "You're paranoid!"

"For a good reason!"

* * *

"I'm not doing this, Jon!"

Jon sighed heavily, arguing with Ponch wasn't his favorite thing to do and it wouldn' been an argument if Ponch just listened at him. Lord save him from the stubborness of a man by the name Frank Poncherello!

Although, Coralie were more stubborn that him in some ways and Jon got concerned weather or not his sanity would survive.

"Ponch, you must tell Getraer. Coralie said so! I'm saying so! He'll get even more angry when he discover you've been dating behind his back!"

The addressed kept pacing in the apartment they shared. Jon did sell his apartment before coming to his family home in Wyoming and Ponch had been more than happy to let them share the apartment together since Jon's return to LA. The place were big enough for two anyways.

Still, Ponch suddenly stopped.

"Jon, you're crazy! He's gonna murder me before we can yell "unfair"! I would prefer anything than this, but I promised..."

The blonde didn't felt disappointed at his best friend's hestitation any longer. Instead, he tried to imagine Ponch's position for now and felt sorry for him. It wasn't easy. Ponch didn't wanted to go behind Getraer's back when it came to romantic affections to Coralie, but it happened and he promised his love to talk to their sergeant.

Easier said than done!

"If I'll go with you then? I could just be...moral support, but you and Coral get to say your things. You once told me that when the time comes you find someone you truly loves, then you would do anything to prevent something getting between you."

Coral was one affectionate nickname Jon had given their resident ginger Coralie, who was so much like sister for Jon and he, in turn, seems taken on a brotherly figure in her heart. For someone who grew up without any siblings or biologica parents, it mean a lot.

Ponch smiled. "Thanks, partner. But I have a feeling about this and I'm not sure if it's a good one."

* * *

He glared. And glared. _**And glared.**_

In front of the sergeant were two of his officers. Jon were leaning against the wall close to them.

Poncherello and O'Hannigan.

All he tried to do was to prevent this to happen, to protect them from misfortune and tragedy.

"I won't like it. Frankly, I don't even like this!"

Coralie rolled her eyes and let her sharp tongue get loose. "I'm not asking you to allow it, Sarge. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and this is my choice."

He should've known O'Hannigan were sometimes too much like her father. Both with their blasted, sharp tongues and witty responses. Both with the stubborness alike mules and both with fierce temperaments. Getraer was too much of his late best friend in her and he couldn't let this happen.

Hadn't he vowed to protect her life? On the funeral of Thomas O'Hannigan, he swore to never let Coralie get to harm's way or he will burn.

It wasn't that he didn't trusted Poncherello. Quite the opposite. But he had supposed the two didn't liked each other, let alone loved each other. First time they met, tempers clashed and how could this happened at all?

"Frank. I have known you in years and I know your nature when it comes to dating. It's unlike you to settle with a woman for rest of your life. I want to know. Why Coralie O'Hannigan?" Getraer asked his officer, one of his finest.

Ponch looked straight into the eyes of his sergeant, a man he always respected in all his years as a CHP officer. He already let his heart decide and his fate lied along with Coralie.

"Because there isn't anyone else. Not for me." He replied softly and honestly.

Those words took the sergeant off guard, he heard them once before. Not from his dead best friend...but, from the voice of Thomas' soft and gentle bride, Philomena. The sweetest girl who he ever knew. Her heart lied along with the wild, energic and adventurous Thomas, no one expected THomas to settle down and Philomena just pined herself by dreaming about a future that seems wouldn't happen.

But it did.

"Frank. Coralie."

The latter looked up mildly surprised by the sergeant speaking her first name.

"I wish you two all luck in the world."

Getraer hoped with all hope in his life that they wouldn't perish.

* * *

It had been in the dark night. Jon were out on a dinner date with his beloved Sandy, they were going to marry soon.

Coralie inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath and her chest heaved of exhaustation. She closed her eyes to cherish the past moment of passionate love and pleasure. Never in her life...she ever felt so good about anything.

Her love gave one last groan before he rolled over towards his girlfriend, grasping tenderly her hand which were so pale in the moonlight. Coralie moved closer into her boyfriend's embrace and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Imagine I would find someone like you..." mumbled Ponch and kissed her hand, but he didn't stopped there. He continued a trail of soft pecks down her arm to the shoulder, where he traveled next to her exposed neck. " _Mi querida_..."

He loved to hear her voice as his hands traveled to every spot and place which made her pant and moan in pleasure. " _Mo ghrá_...my beloved. _M_ _o ghrá!_ " She moaned and Ponch noted how her Irish words turned passionate of fierce love by his mere touch.

This was their night together and he'd remember this night forever.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_ Kind of a sequel to my earlier oneshot _"The Luck of the Irish"_. Yeah, Coralie and Ponch got together after years. Both of them is stubborn and fierce, but there's actual no deny that they do love passionately.**

 **I didn't wrote anything explict, but there's implied that they did a little "something"! I don't think I would been able to write a smut without some moral support (I tend to stop writing, because I feel so embarrassed! XD) and perhaps a beta tester. But they did do...something. ;)**

 **I hope this oneshot was to your liking. The main plot was to tell Getraer about the relationship, after all. Jon was mainly there for moral support and Coralie were stubborn as usual. Ponch shows how serious he is for entering a steady relationship.**

 **And in case you wonder who won the betting pool, it was Baricza who won. Seems like he got keen eyes for that. ^^**

 **~ Loopin' Lunan95**

* * *

 **Irish**

Mo ghrá - My love

 **Spanish**

Mi querida - My beloved

 ** _Author's notes: I recently saw a few clips from "Hobbit - The Battle of Five Armies" and 'Amralime' (means "love of mine" in the Dwarf language) was something that captured my heart so much. I kind of re-created the meaning behind that word for this story's sake._**

 **~ Loopin' Lunan95**


End file.
